


Let's See if Draco's Potion Works

by ladyroxanne21



Series: Growing Up Potter [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Choking, Light Bondage, Multi, Polyamory, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 18:50:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7519358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyroxanne21/pseuds/ladyroxanne21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This part is smut from beginning to end. Harry was asked by the Patil twins to father another child. Pansy asked Draco the same, Luna just wanted in on the fun, Ron and Hermione are surprised when Pansy is able to show him something new, and finally, Harry and Draco make love before falling asleep.<br/>It sounds like I just described another orgy, but nope. Just read it and see :-D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's See if Draco's Potion Works

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize if anyone is looking for M/M only since this is Drarry, but I am polyamorous and I like to add in a little poly love when I can :-D Anyway, there is M/M Drarry at the end :-)

Padma and Parvati each downed the potion that Draco had provided them, and then looked at Harry. The twins were actually a bit shy because they hadn't had sex very often since getting pregnant. This was mostly due to being mothers of young children and not having actual boyfriends.

So, they were nervous. Even though Harry saw them naked all the time, and still thought they were very good looking, he had gotten in the habit of looking at them in a nonsexual way. Thus he was also a bit nervous.

“We're going to do this all together?” He asked as he stripped off.

“Well, yes and no,” the twins replied as they also stripped off. “The two of us won't be touching each other, so if that's the pervy stuff you're looking for, you can get it out of your mind right now.”

“I wasn't thinking that at all,” Harry assured them. But now he kind of was. He forced the image out of his mind.

Parvati took his hand and led him to the bed. “Here, let us massage you.”

Harry thought this would be an excellent way to relax, so he lay on the bed and let them work their magic on his back. By the time he turned over, he was more than half certain that they must have worked literal magic on him, because he was definitely aroused. To be honest, he hadn't expected that.

While he did find himself attracted to both men and women, he was usually so in love _and_ lust with Draco, that others only vaguely interested him. Not to mention, he had been a virgin before the orgy, so the only women he had ever had sex with all lived in this house, and as he had said, he had gotten into the habit of not being interested in them.

As he lay on his back enjoying the massage they were giving him, he felt a grin slowly spread across his face. _This is actually really nice!_ His hands reached out and explored the soft curves of their bodies.

Padma decided to kiss him – mainly as a distraction for herself as Parvati climbed up and rode him. Harry moaned softly, loving how she felt on his shaft. She was definitely different than Draco, which didn't make her better – or worse – it just made her different. He liked the feel.

Plus, kissing Padma was close to bliss. Harry had always loved to snog, and could spend hours doing nothing else. Well, if he had the time, which sadly, as a parent of young children, he usually didn't.

Parvati had a hand between her legs, which slowly made her get tighter. Suddenly, she seemed to falter in her pace, throwing her head back and crying out in ecstasy. The little fluttering movements on his shaft had Harry curled up a little as he gripped her hips and pumped her full.

Harry panted to catch his breath for a moment, wondering if that had been a little quick. Normally, his sessions with Draco – once they were sure that the boys wouldn't wake up – were quite a bit longer. But then again, he usually wanted Draco so bad that his body ached just thinking about him.

Padma and Parvati switched positions. Padma cast cleaning spells on Harry before impaling herself on his shaft. Harry grunted in surprise because he felt a bit oversensitive, but it also felt really good. Especially once Parvati snogged him.

It was official! Harry needed to talk Draco into letting him do this at least twice a year! _Not_ the getting them pregnant part, just the sex part. Even though it felt a bit to the point, it also felt really good, and he liked it a lot.

Padma was not adverse to grinding her hips into him in a way that felt glorious. He noticed that she was leaning forward and taking care to ensure that she stimulated herself with each thrust. Clearly, if Harry was going to have sex with girls on any sort of regular basis, he'd need to learn a lot more about pleasing them.

Even so, Padma definitely enjoyed herself. She literally squealed when she reached her climax. Once again, Harry curled up as he pumped her full. Then he sort of melted into the bed and wondered if he was supposed to fall asleep in the twins' room, or go back to his own now that he was done. They solved his dilemma by taking turns kissing him for at least another half an hour, and because he loved kissing so much, he was not inclined to stop anytime soon.

 

***

 

“Do you remember that time toward the beginning of our sixth year when you blindfolded me?” Pansy asked Draco. She was currently naked and sitting on his naked lap. They were sitting on the edge of Pansy's bed near the footboard.

“That sounds like fun,” Luna murmured from where she was watching them on Pansy's bed, propped up with pillows near the headboard.

Draco smirked and slightly shook his head. “You mean to tell me that even though this is this first time we have had sex in over two years, you want me to blindfold you so that you can see me anyway?”

Pansy drank her fertility potion. “No, I had thought to blindfold _you,_ ” she informed him with a lusty grin. “But you make a good point. Maybe handcuffs instead?”

“Fine,” Draco stated with a mischievous smirk. He then cast a spell to bind her hands behind her back.

“I meant you!” Pansy exclaimed with a delighted laugh. It really didn't matter who was bound, and she wasn't really complaining.

Draco shifted her off his lap and pushed her until she was bent over the edge of the bed, her chest resting on the mattress. They both looked at Luna for a moment to see how she was dealing with this unexpected development.

Luna, seeing that she had their undivided attention, held up the contraceptive potion that Draco had given her. Once he saw that she hadn't tampered with it or switched it with a different one, she downed it in one large gulp. “There! Now you know you won't get me pregnant.”

Draco grinned at her. “Maybe I'll bind you like this next.”

“I am willing and ready for any and all sexual deviances,” Luna purred, clearly eager for her turn.

“Mmm...” Pansy moaned, extremely turned on. “We should definitely use her quite thoroughly!”

“Maybe...” Draco drawled. He used a hand to locate Pansy's wet opening, and then shoved himself in quite abruptly. He knew she just loved it rough.

Pansy moaned and groaned and cried out loudly as Draco pulled her hair and did his best to pound her into the bed. Luna alternated between purring and moaning. She had a hand between her legs, her pupils wide and dark with lust.

“I should have asked Neville to come to you for tips and advice,” Luna murmured.

Pansy snorted a bit breathlessly since she was really close. “I didn't think he was the type to get kinky in bed.”

“He was a very good lover, just – well – just not kinky, like you said,” Luna informed them. “He would spend hours worshiping me, but he wouldn't tie me up and pound into me like that.”

“Oh Merlin's deformed left testicle!” Pansy roared huskily. “Now I'm picturing Neville tied up and helpless before me!”

“Are you whipping him?” Draco asked, his breath hot in her ear.

“Of course I am!” Pansy exclaimed with a smug grin. “And he's making the most delicious sounds of protest.”

“That sounds hot,” Luna purred dreamily.

“Very,” Draco agreed, grabbing Pansy's hips and grinding into her in the most satisfying way as he flooded her. He groaned happily before biting her shoulder, and then resting his head on her back.

When Draco felt like he could move again, he slid free, ended the binding spell, and then cast a cleaning spell on his shaft. Pansy stretched out on the bed, sighing happily. “Always hot and heavy with you, Draco love.”

Luna spread her legs and crooked her finger to beckon Draco. He crawled onto the bed and between her legs. She laced her hands into his hair and snogged him until they were both breathless.

Then Luna pouted unhappily. “I should have asked for this before. My libido is quite high, and I haven't had sex with anyone since I broke up with Neville.”

“That is a shame,” Draco murmured, kissing her again. “Not saying I'd be in the mood very often, but at least every once in a while.”

Luna shifted so that she was laying on her back with Draco still between her legs. Draco figured that she probably wanted the same sort of sex that Neville had given her, so when he was ready, he slid into her slowly. They focused on their kissing for a long time as Draco thrust almost lazily.

“This is wonderful, of course,” Luna informed him. “But could you please try to pound me into the bed?”

Draco chuckled and gave her a flirty grin. “I can do that.” And do that he did!

Luna quickly started making noises that sounded like an unknown animal growling. As Draco got closer to the end, she started scratching his back hard enough to leave marks – which he just loved. Then Luna bit his bottom lip.

“Draco... put your hands around my neck and choke me,” Luna ordered softly.

“Meow!” Pansy purred in appreciation.

Draco nodded once, and then shifted his weight so that he could still thrust into her as he put his hands on her throat and slowly increased the pressure. It didn't take very long for Luna to thrash about. Her whole body trembled and shook, and her eyes looked like they were rolling into the back of her head. Draco lost control of his stamina and pumped her full as she rippled almost magically around his shaft.

When her orgasm was over, he released her neck and collapsed on top of her. She lay there purring and sighing happily. Meanwhile, Pansy was almost jealous.

“Damn! That looked simply amazing!”

Luna smirked at her. “It was.”

“Now I'm horny again,” Pansy complained. “I'm going to go slip in bed with Ron and Hermione – and before you can complain, Draco, love – he's on a contraceptive potion so that he can't get either of us pregnant. Thus, I'm still most definitely having your baby.”

“Actually, I wouldn't mind either way,” Draco stated with an unapologetic shrug.

Luna kissed him on the cheek. “Since we're done, I'm going to go see if I can finally talk Padma and Parvati into letting me spend the night with them.”

Draco snorted in amusement. “If Harry is done with them, please send him to our bed.”

“Will do,” Luna promised.

The girls each gave him a quick kiss before leaving the room. Draco was tired enough that he was tempted to linger, but the prospect of cuddling up with his fiancé was too good to pass up. He got out of bed and went to his own room.

 

***

 

“How was it?” Hermione asked, kissing Pansy in welcome.

“Good, as always, but also rather short and to the point,” Pansy answered honestly.

Hermione smirked. “I know that Draco always _said_ he was bisexual, but he acts more like a gay man, in my opinion. So, I'm actually rather surprised that he could go through with it.”

“Darling, Draco is definitely bi!” Pansy informed her with a knowing smirk. “And too bad you didn't see him with Luna. She was positively gagging for kink, and he was more than willing to provide!”

Ron couldn't help but be curious about this. “Oh yeah?”

Pansy crawled across the bed until she was sitting on his naked lap. “Yeah,” she whispered breathily, reaching down to wrap her hands around his throat. She only pressed hard enough to make a point, which wasn't enough to actually choke him. “She's a kinky one, to my surprise.”

Hermione giggled. “Really? You're surprised by this? She was the one who said that she could have sex 24 hours a day. I'd rather assume that she has a bit of kinkiness in her somewhere with a libido like that!”

Pansy let go of Ron's throat and shifted until she was straddling his waist, facing away from him. “Hermione, let me ride Ron while you lick me off, and then I'll do the same for you.”

“This sounds like an excellent idea to me,” Ron chipped in.

Hermione smirked, kissed Ron, and then shifted until she was between Pansy's legs. “I like this idea too, but you had better do a good job, or I'll have to bind your hands to the headboard and tease you with an ice cube.”

“How is this a threat?” Pansy wondered, giving Hermione a look of challenge.

“You'll see...” Hermione warned.

Ron groaned happily as Pansy took his hard shaft inside her. She didn't move much, but as Hermione licked her, she squirmed and writhed in a way that felt wonderful. Hermione was so good with her tongue that _no one_ could last very long. Thus, Pansy started squealing in less than ten minutes, despite her mental vow to last a lot longer.

Ron had not gone off yet, but he had been close. He loved the feel of a woman orgasming on his shaft. “I have no idea how Harry could give this up to have sex with a man.”

Pansy smirked at him. “Challenge accepted.”

“Wait... what?” Ron asked in confusion. This just did not make sense.

“Not tonight, but maybe tomorrow, I'll make it my goal to show you exactly why Harry likes sex with men,” Pansy promised.

Ron was immediately wary, which distracted him from Hermione getting into position and riding him quite hard as she waited for Pansy to get ready. “You're not planning to Polyjuice into a man, are you? Because I won't let you touch me if you do.”

“Oh no!” Pansy assured him with a devious grin. “I promise I will be me and I will only use my hands.”

Hermione stopped abruptly. “Alright, I'm just too curious. I'll give up my turn for now so that you can make good on your promise.”

Pansy chuckled in a low and mildly evil tone. “You might want to Incarcerous him at first.”

Before Ron could protest, his hands were bound together and to the headboard. “Wait, er...”

But Pansy simply cast a spell to hold his legs off to the sides and slightly bent so that they weren't in her way. Then she cast a spell that Hermione recognized as a special cleaning spell. Lastly, she cast a spell that made Ron feel weird, which was intended to soften him up just a little.

Pansy grinned at Hermione, who returned the grin.

“This is so hot,” Hermione murmured, kissing Pansy.

“Maybe for you,” Ron grumbled, not truly protesting yet. “You're not the one trussed up like a Christmas turkey!”

“Relax,” Pansy commanded with another slightly evil grin. “I mean that. Relax or it will hurt at first.”

She then conjured up a handful of oil for lubrication, purposely having a lot of it. She slowly and carefully inserted a finger into Ron, going slowly and taking the time to find something in particular. When she found it, she gently added another finger.

Ron gasped and squirmed. His whole body felt like she had just lit it on fire, but in the best possible way. Shudders rippled through him each time she rubbed that particular spot.

“Prostate?” Hermione asked in a whisper.

Pansy nodded. “Mmmhmm.”

Hermione watched Ron writhe. He slowly seemed to grow desperate, and the noises coming out of his mouth were positively obscene! She'd never seen him quite like this.

Pansy knew it was almost time. She gave Hermione a huge grin, loving that she was able to make Ron fall to pieces like this. The two women kissed rather passionately. For a moment.

“Now, either stroke his shaft or suck on him,” Pansy ordered.

Hermione leaned over to comply. She stroked his shaft, preparing to suck on him, but he prevented her by letting out a strangled sound and arching his back as thick stripes erupted from him. The two women kept up the stimulation until he clearly cried out for them to stop.

Ron lay panting on the bed – having been released from the binding spell – genuinely astonished by how he felt. Hermione kissed him softly, delighted by the blissful look in his eyes. She then kissed Pansy.

“You still owe me,” Hermione pointed out.

Pansy pushed her on her back. “I guess I'm just going to have to tongue you empty while Ron recovers.”

“I guess so,” Hermione agreed with a grin.

Meanwhile, Ron was already snoring.

 

***

 

Harry practically leapt into bed with Draco. “The twins snogged me until I was all hot and bothered again, and then Luna came and evicted me from the room!”

“I'm surprised Luna didn't ask to just join,” Draco muttered with a smirk.

“She actually did, but we hadn't discussed the possibility, so I told her no,” Harry admitted as he kissed his beloved.

“I would have been fine with it,” Draco informed him with a shrug. “Anything you want, I'm willing to let you have. That said, I'm glad you're here in bed with me.”

Harry gave him a funny look. “Luna looked rather... red, around the neck.”

“She asked me to choke her,” Draco explained with another shrug.”

“She what?!” Harry blurted out in astonishment.

“Don't worry, I didn't hurt her,” Draco assured him.

“But... _choking_...” Harry protested vaguely.

Draco stroked his back. “I let go before she was in any real danger.”

“Do you... Have you...” Harry felt awkward. He even blushed. “Is that something you've done a lot, in the past?”

“Once or twice,” Draco stated honestly. “Not so very often.”

“Do you miss it?” Harry wondered curiously.

Draco chuckled softly. “Do I miss choking my lover? No, not really. Don't worry, I love the sex we have most of all.”

Harry grinned at that. “So, other than the choking, how was it?”

“Good,” Draco stated with a smile. “I had Pansy's hands bound behind her back and –”

“ _Damn_!” Harry interrupted, swearing appreciatively. “One tied up and the other choked! I'm almost jealous!”

“Why, how was yours?” Draco wondered, also curious.

“Pretty basic, I guess,” Harry answered with a shrug. “They gave me a massage and then took turns riding me.”

“That sounds heavenly,” Draco admitted. “I think maybe next time, _you_ should have the kinky ones, and _I'll_ take the massage!”

Harry laughed. “I was actually thinking that we should talk about what we want to do those times when one or the other of us is in the mood for sex with a woman.”

Draco kissed him thoroughly for a few moments. “The answer to that is obvious, don't you think? Just ask me. Unless I'm snarling about something else, I'll probably give permission.”

“So... that's alright with you?” Harry asked to be absolutely sure.

“Yeah,” Draco affirmed. “Not much point in being bisexual if I don't take advantage of it from time to time.”

Harry was so happy to hear this that he crawled around until he was between Draco's legs and snogging him senseless. “Can you go again?” Harry asked, his hands already searching out the place he wanted to be more than anything.

“Yes please,” Draco murmured breathlessly. “Wait, I'd rather do you.” He abruptly flipped their positions, casting spells to prepare Harry quickly because he just didn't want to wait.

Harry simply relaxed and sighed happily. “Good, that means I can snog you.”

Draco sank into him with a happy sigh of his own. “This is still the best feeling in the world.”

Harry wrapped his arms around Draco's neck and his legs around Draco's waist. “I agree.”

The two of them made love for at least an hour before exhaustion took over. Draco groaned his release into Harry, and then settled on top of him, nipping at his ear a couple of times as he drifted off to sleep. Harry held him tight, purring: “Draco...” as he also drifted off.

 


End file.
